We're Just Two Friends
by fanofthearts
Summary: [Wicked] Gelphie Will their blooming love be able to survive the terrors of Oz? !Updated '06!
1. Chapter 1

"You know that green chick in our physc class?" Johan asked his roommate Ague.

Ague snorted. "She's kind of hard to miss isn't she?"

Johan lowered his voice. "I heard that she is allergic to water."

"What? Come on, there is no way. No one can be allergic to water, that would be like being allergic to air."

'Well that's what they say." He said going back to the book in his lap.

"Whose they?" Ague asked standing from the small desk in the dorm.

"I don't know…they them…people."

A smirk came across his face. "You know there is one way to make sure."

Johan's head snapped around. "Oh come on."

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen? We get a day of scrubbing floors."

Johan looked at his friend. "And what if she really is allergic?"

Ague laughed. "Maybe she'll melt. Come on what the hell, it could be fun. We could do it as soon as class gets out there would be tons of people there to see it. We don't have to use much just a couple of balloons full of water and gage her reaction."

He thought about it. It would be fun to see the freak get humiliated in front of everyone. "I must be nuts but your on."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why Miss Elphaba…look at you. Your beautiful." Galinda said beaming at her handy work.

'Oh my Oz.' Elphaba thought as she glanced into the looking glass Galinda handed her. She looked so different. Her hair was silky and framing her face, her skin although green looked…radiant. "Galinda…how…"

"Oh just a little of this and a little of that." She replied running her hand though Elphaba's hair.

Elphaba leaned into the touch. "Thank you." She whispered.

Galinda knelled down in front of her. She took off the strand of pearls around her neck. "I want you to wear these today Elphie. They were my grandma's."

"No, Galinda I couldn't."

"Yes you can. It would please me very much if you did."

Elphaba blushed as Galinda placed the strand around her neck. She could feel her breath on her cheek and her heart began to race.

"There." She smiled and leaned into Elphaba's cheek and placed a soft kiss there.

Elphaba felt her cheeks flush at the contact. Her arms slowly slipped around Galinda's small waist and clung to her. She couldn't remember the last time she was held by another human. She inhaled Galinda's soft scent, a mix of oils and soap that made her nose tingle.

"Are you okay Elphie?" Galinda's voice sounded muffled as her face was buried in Elphaba's thick mane.

Reluctantly Elphaba pulled away and let a small smile grace over her features. "Yes. I'm sorry."

Galinda's gaze bore into the other girl's deep dark eyes. Gently she brought her hand to her cheek caressing the skin under her hand. Time seemed to stop as she began to close the space between them. Just as their lips touched a loud bang was heard from the door. Both girls jumped apart as if burned by the brief contact.

Galinda smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt as she beckoned the person to enter. It was Boq.

"Ummm…Miss Galinda. I…I was wondering if I could walk you to class."

Galinda looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my I didn't realize how late it was. Of course Boq, that is so kind of you." She grabbed her books and handed them to him before taking his outstretched arm. "Are you coming Elphie?" She asked unable to make eye contact.

"No…umm…I'll be a long in a bit. You two go ahead."

Normally Galinda would have insisted but today, after what just happened she let it go. "Alright then see you in class."

As soon as the door closed Elphaba collapsed on the bed. "Oh Elphaba what have you done?" She asked.

TBC... please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I'm kind of new to Wicked. I'm going to see it for my first time in September so I'm going on strictly what I have read. As this story progresses it's rating may be moved to 'M' it depends on which way I decide to take it. Sooooo anyway on with the show. Don't worry my updates will get longer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly.

And remember Reviews inspire me! Thanks for reading.

Galinda stared at her Physc book as Boq rattled on and on about something or other. She slowly touched her hand to her lips. They still tingled from the brief contact with Elphaba's lips. What had she been thinking leaning into her like that? She didn't like girls like that did she? But Elphie's eyes…they were so dark, and her lips, they seemed to be calling out Galinda's name.

"So what do you say?" Boq looked at her expectantly.

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Umm… yeah sure Boq." Galinda murmured. She watched as Elphaba strolled in. Everyone in the class watched her as she self-consciously walked to her desk next to Galinda.

A few desks away Auge punched Johan in the shoulder. "Looks like she got a make over."

Johan smiled. He pointed to the paper sack under his desk. "Today is perfect."

Class seemed to drag on forever for both girls. Finally, an hour and a half later they were dismissed. Once they were outside among the mobs of students Galinda reached for Elphaba's hand. "Elphie? Can we go back to our room and talk?"

Elphaba jerked her hand away. "I can't I have a class."

"Can't you skip it just today? Please Elphie this is important." Galinda whined.

"I'm sorry Galinda…I can't-I just can't." As she turned to walk away she felt something hard hit the back of her neck. Suddenly a searing pain flooded her body. With a shriek she collapsed to the ground as another ball of water hit her in the chest.

"Elphaba!" Galinda cried pushing people out of the way to get to her. "OH MY OZ!" She cried seeing large red welts beginning to cover her skin. Elphaba lay quivering and moaning as Galinda took of her shall and tried drying the droplets of water on her skin, but the contact of the cloth only made her scream louder. "Someone please! Get the infirmary!" A couple of students ran off in the direction of the on campus equivalent of a hospital. Galinda gently stroked her face and gazed into her wild eyes. "Your going to be okay Elphie I promise."

"Galinda is there anything I can do?" Boq asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"Yes! Find out who did this to her." She said through clenched teeth before turning back to her friend. "Elphie? Elphie can you hear me? You're going to be just fine. Help is on the way." She gently kissed her hand. "I'm right here." Galinda felt a tear role down her cheek as she watched Elphaba pass out from the pain. "Where are they!" She screamed. Suddenly out of know where two men appeared with a gurney. The blond was pried away from her friend as she was whisked away to the infirmary.

TBC…Review! Please.


	3. Chapter 3

School has started. Yay I'm so excited can't you tell? Anyway two weeks till I see wicked! I'm so excited but I wish our seats were better. Oh well that's what binoculars are for right?

Thank you everyone who reviewed! It means a lot and keeps me going!

Galinda was jerked out of her sleep by Madame Morrible's booming voice. "Miss Galinda?"

"Ye-Yes Madame Morrible." Galinda replied standing and smoothing out her wrinkled dress.

"Miss Elphaba has regained conscience now but is in a severe amount of pain. She will need to be kept here for a few nights until the swelling goes down and the pain subsides."

"But…she'll be alright?" She asked fretfully.

"The doctor said there might be some scaring but other wise yes, she will be fine."

Boq who had been sleeping the chair across from Galinda sat up. "What about the people who did this?"

"We are investigating but without a confession I doubt we will be able to punish anyone."

Galinda groaned. "But Madame Morrible something must be done they could have killed her!"

"Miss Galinda we are doing the best we can but I assure you there is nothing that you can do. So now both of you go back to your dorms it is late and you have classes in the morning."

"Oh no! I couldn't leave Elpha-"

"To your dorm Miss Galinda. You can visit tomorrow after supper."

"But…"

"Come on Galinda, let's go." Boq gently took her arm and led her out of the infirmary.

"But Boq! I can't just leave her there."

"You heard the head, you can see her tomorrow."

"But she's there all alone. She has to be scared."

Boq snorted. "Elphaba? Scared? Never. I'm sure she is just fine."

"But she is there all alone, and in pain…"

"Galinda I promise she will be up to her old self in no time. Tomorrow I'll ask around with the guys see if they know anything of who did this to her." He could still see her hesitation as he tried to lead her back to the dorms. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Finally she relented, too tired to fight. "That's so sweet of you Boq."

He nervously played with the hem on his jacket. "Umm Galinda?"

"Yes Boq?"

"I was wondering since we couldn't go out tonight, would it be possible for me to take you out to dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Oh Boq." She whispered. He was such a sweet guy but she had absolutely no feelings for him. "I'm sorry but with Elphaba…she is going to need me."

"She never has needed anyone in her life why would she start now?" He answered coldly.

Galinda sighed as they approached her building. "I know she says she doesn't need anyone but I can see it in her eyes. No one has ever believed in her. I doubt she has ever had a friend before and I want to be there, even though she is cruel and mean at times."

"She doesn't deserve you."

Galinda glanced at Boq. "She's my friend." She answered simply because she didn't know how else to react to his strange behavior. Before he could say anything else she thanked him for the use of his arm and headed up to her room.

After an hour of tossing and turning Galinda realized it was pointless to sleep. Her mind kept drifting to the green girl. She stood and dressed into a simple frock. It was still in the wee hours of the morning, for the sun wouldn't be showing it's self for least another three to four hours. Galinda went over to Elphie's nightstand and picked up the current book she was reading, something about the great speeches of Oz. She smiled and placed it under her arm.

Elphaba found that if she laid on her right side and didn't movie (that included breathing) she wasn't in pain, but as not breathing wasn't an option she grinded her teeth and put up with it. Her body was in too much pain to think about how all this came about so she had been counting the past three or four hours. She had lost count a few times but was now on 4,389. When she slowly muttered 4,400 a loud thump echoed from the left side of the room. Not being able to turn to see what caused the noise Elphaba stiffened. That's when she heard it, the high-pitched squeaky voice cursing at something or other. "Galinda?"

"Oh Elphie!" She said a bit loudly.

"Shhh…They got a nurse right outside the door." She said hoarsely for it hurt to talk above a hushed tone.

Galinda quickly walked over to Elphaba. "I'm so sorry Elphie." She whispered taking her hand and kissing it. "I was so worried." She gently kissed her palm but let go when tears started streaming down her face so she wouldn't burn her friend's hand.

"Hey…don't cry I'll be okay." She said gently touching her knee. Her movements were stiff in part because of the pain and part because of unfamiliarity with the act of consoling.

Once Galinda's tears where reduced down to sniffling she pulled out the book from her cloak. "I thought you might want to read tomorrow and Horrible Morrible said I couldn't see you till after supper and I couldn't picture you just lying here all alone with nothing to do and no one…in all that pain. Oh Elphie! I was so scared." She said as the tears started again.

"Ohhh sweet Galinda." She whispered. "I'll be okay. They said I could go back to the dorms in a few days. No long term damage."

"But your skin…"

"It looks worse than it is."

"Oh no Elphie. I saw it; it turned from red to purple to black. I can only imagine what it looks like now."

"Well when you come back after classes you can see for yourself. They said they could only bandage it at night. It needs to breath, or so they say."

"Your so brave."

Elphaba blushed and did not respond. She kept her eyes on the wall next to Galinda's figure. She only looked up when she felt Galinda's fingers in her hair.

"I…I love you, you know that right?"

Elphaba smirked. "Well that's quite a turn around from when we first met."

Though it was not the reaction she had hoped for the comment elected a small smile from Galinda.

"I hate to go back to that dreadful room. I hate to sleep alone." Galinda caught her self and blushed. "Er…I mean alone…in the room."

Elphaba smiled and felt drowsiness enter her. She slowly opened her arms. "I'll let you lay with me on two conditions. One you mustn't touch my chest and two you are out the window and back to our room before dawn."

Galinda smiled and lay down. She sweetly kissed Elphaba's lips. "I promise." She replied taking Elphie's hand in hers.

TBC…please keep reviewing! They inspire me to keep writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has started and life is now hectic. I can't believe summer is almost over. I was never a summer person but this year has got me hooked lol. I'm going to see Wicked in four days! Sadly I won't be able to see it in New York since I live in Iowa. I have to go to the one in Chicago but I have heard good things about the performers there so I'm keeping my fingers crossed (I just hope I can see good.)

Thank you to my loyal reviewers! You guys keep me going. If anyone knows of other Glphie fics please let me know I would love to read it! And please if you like reading it try you're hand at writing it! I will be happy to beta any and all. Anyway, on with the show….

The first stream of sun hit Galinda's face. Cursing under her breath that she had over slept she quickly detangled herself from Elphaba. She stood gazing down at her friend. Could she still call Elphie just her friend? She wondered. Surely they had become more than that hadn't they? You don't go around kissing people and still consider it just friendship do you? Galinda snapped out of her daydream when she heard footsteps at the door. Seeing the widow as her only option she ungracefully dived out of it into the wet grass as the door opened and a nurse entered. As fast as her legs would carry her she ran from the building. She almost reached the side door to her dorm when she plowed into someone and fell back wards. "Oh My! I'm so sorry Miss."

Galinda looked up and relief flooded over her when she saw it was Boq. "Oh Boq I'm sorry I'm just in such a hurry I have class in an hour and just look at me!"

"But…what are you doing out this early and what are you wearing?" He asked looking her up and down.

Galinda blushed and looked down at her dirty cloak and frock. "I was with Elphaba and I fell asleep."

"With Elphaba. Miss Galinda you could get in trouble…"

Galinda frowned. "How could I get in trouble if no on knew I was there?"

And idea began to take shape in Boq's head. "Right. Well you better run along, classes are awaiting you."

"Oh Boq! Did you ask around with the other boys?"

"No. By the time I got back everyone was asleep. I'll poke around today."

"Thank you." She gently kissed his cheek and ran off to her room to get ready for the day.

Classes dragged on and on for Galinda. Her mind was completely and totally on the green girl in the infirmary. Finally when the last bell rang for the day she almost ran out of the room. Grabbing a sandwich at the on campus kitchen she, very unladylike, ate it as she was walking across the lawn to see Elphaba. She thanked the unnamed god when she saw that Horrible Morrible was not at her watch post. She easily slipped by the nurse on duty and into the room. "And how is my girl today?" She asked cheerfully entering to room in a flourish.

Elphaba looked up from her book and let a small smile grace her face at Galinda's words. "Same old same old." She said quietly.

Galinda approached the bed planning on sliding in with Elphie like last night when the site in front of her made her stop in her tracks. "Oh my Oz!" She exclaimed finally laying eyes on the damage done to her friend. Elphaba's skin was charred black, large scabs were beginning to cover her blistered skin. "Elphie?"

"Shh it's okay. I'm not in as much pain."

Galinda could tell she was lying; she fought off the tears and put on a brave face. "Of course your not. So tell me what interests to you much about this book?"

Elphaba could see the pain in Galinda's eyes and she felt the tension rising in the room but she ignored it and began to explain her book to Galinda.

Most of what she said went right over Galinda's head so she asked her to read aloud. She curled up beside her and listened to her voice. Galinda loved it. It had a soft lilt to it, not an accent just a distinctive sound. She could have been reading about the Wizard having twenty arms with six fingers on each hand, she wouldn't have cared. She was just happy to be close to Elphaba, listing to her sultry voice that made her swoon.

About twenty minutes later Morrible breezed into the room to find Galinda laying next to Elphaba, eyes falling shut and hands intertwined with the green girl as she was reading to the young blond about the importance of recognizing evil in society.

"Miss Galinda? It's a little early isn't it?"

Galinda was jarred from her utopia by the woman's harsh voice. "I ate quickly."

"Of course you did dear. And Miss Elphaba, how are you feeling?"

"The same as I was yesterday." She replied shortly closing the book. "Did you want something?"

"Yes. A letter dated two weeks ago from your father informed me that your he is coming for a visit. He should be here sometime next week."

Elphaba tried to hide her shocked expression. "Coming here?"

A slight smile appeared on the woman's face. "Yes. He said it has been too long since he has seen his Nessarose."

Elphaba easily hid the pained expression coming across her face. "Right. Hopefully by then I will be able to be back in the dorm so I can greet him properly."

"Of course you will Elphie." Galinda said breaking her silence. "Just a few more days."

"Oh yes Miss Elphaba I am sure your father will be happy to see you also."

Galinda glared at the Head before changing the subject. "Elphaba would you like to go for a short walk with me? Perhaps sit out on the porch? The weather is beautiful."

"She will do no such thing!" Exclaimed the carp like woman.

"Miss Morrible." Galinda started sweetly. "I know you care very deeply for Miss Elphaba but I will be with her every step of the way and if she is going to be ready to greet her father in a mere week she has to get some fresh air."

The head sighed, honestly how much harm could it do? Besides, she had better things to take care of at the moment. "Just be careful Miss Galinda. I'll alert a nurse. She can go outside but in a wheelchair. No exceptions."

It took a few minutes to help Elphaba up out of the bed and into the chair. She was extremely light headed from lying down for so long. She had to sit forward in the chair to avoid touching her burnt back to the harsh fabric. Once outside Galinda was able to chase the hovering nurse away leaving the girls silent side by side staring out into the sinking sun. "Thank you." Elphaba whispered in the softest voice, afraid Galinda would actually hear her. She did but made no notice of it.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe it has been a week since I have seen Wicked! It was so good I honestly didn't know that's how it ended! Imagine my shock lol. Kate looked so much like Kristin and sounded like her too. Ana was just amazing although her acting was very stiff. Gene, the guy who played the Wizard was AWESOME. After the show I was talking to him and he saw my Aida shirt and found that I was from Iowa and started singing the Music Man with me and dancing down the alley! Anyway to me the leads didn't have much chemistry together at all, which was a disappointment, but what can you do?

Anyway finally an update! And MsGalinda I LOVE your stories please write more soon!

The next few days went by quickly. Elphaba's wounds were healing nicely and she would be able to return to classes soon. Boq had discovered who had attacked Elphaba but still kept Galinda in the dark. His feelings for the bouncing blue-eyed blond grew every day, bordering on obsessive.

Finally the long awaited day arrived. Elphaba was discharged from the infirmary and walked with her head held high into psychology class. Galinda had long given up attempting to be friends with Pfannee and Shenshen and was rarely seen away from Elphaba's side, which made Boq even more jealous. She and Elphaba took a seat towards the back of the lecture hall and settled in. Galinda gently slipped her hand into Elphie's and gave it a squeeze. Her feelings towards the other girl where beginning to keep her up at night. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle having her sleeping just a mere 6 feet way from her again. She had fantasies of being awaked by Elphaba gently kissing her before sliding in next to her and making love till the early hours of the morning.

Elphaba looked over at Galinda. The girl had a glazed expression on her face. She saw her cheeks begin to flush and gently squeezed her hand. "You okay?" She whispered.

Galinda nodded and gently pulled her hand from Elphaba's and began to take down the assignment the professor was giving.

After physiology class was over Galinda and Elphaba parted ways, Elphaba had sciences and Galinda had cooking class, which she even admitted to herself that she wasn't very good at. "So I'll see you for tea?" Galinda asked as they walked along the path.

Elphaba nodded. "I might be a little late. I have to catch up on all that I missed."

"Okay." Galinda looked down at her feet. "I'll see you later then."

"Right." Elphaba said. They came to a stop at the fork in the pathway. "So…I better get to class."

"Yes, me too." The awkward silence continued.

"Okay then, see you later." Galinda said and quickly walked away. She felt her face flush. Why was she so uncomfortable? It was just Elphaba. As she continued on the gravel path it began to dawn on her that she wasn't 'just Elphaba' anymore. She was her Elphaba. The green girl was some how coming into her heart and Galinda had a feeling that she would never leave.

Boq had seated himself next to Galinda enjoying a cup of tea keeping her company while waiting for Elphaba to arrive. When Galinda thought that she couldn't handle another minute of Boq's constant flirting Elphaba strolled in. She offered a slight smile to the blond and took the seat across from her seeing the one next to her was already occupied. "And how was cooking class dear?" Elphaba asked placing her hand on Galinda's.

Boq sipped his tea while eyeing Elphaba's hand that she had placed so carelessly over Galinda's perfectly manicured one.

"The usual." She muttered picking up her teacup with her free hand.

"Oh? Set something on fire did we?" She asked removing her hand to reach for her own cup of tea.

"Just because I say the usual doesn't mean I burnt something! How do you know that I didn't make a cake and have it turn out wonderfully?"

Elphaba laughed. "Please dear, I have heard the rumors. Remember last time you came to the infirmary to visit me with a scalded dress?"

Galinda blushed. "Miss Elphaba! I'll have you know that that was not my fault!"

"Right, the dress just spontaneously combusted and started its self on fire."

"Why Miss Elphaba Thorpe I don't know what your problem is but I would ask you to quit right now." Galinda said crossing her arms in front of her.

Boq, who had been watching the exchange silently, saw his chance for comfort. He gently placed his hand on Galinda's shoulder. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault Miss Galinda."

"Oh thank you Buck…I mean Boq. Its so nice to have a friend in you." She said placing her hand on his while glaring at Elphaba who had a smirk on her face.

Boq felt his heart soar at Galinda's words and her touch. Maybe he had a chance after all.

"Would you please escort me to my next class?" She asked looking at Boq. "I feel as if I'm going to be late." She said glancing at the clock.

"But Miss Galinda we still have a near twenty…"

"I realize that but I must talk to the professor about part of the unit that I'm not understanding."

"Just part of the unit? Galinda you flirt shamelessly with that Winkie boy the entire class! Its no wonder you never get high marks." As soon as the words left her mouth Elphaba regretted them but there was no going back, the damage was done.

Galinda felt tears sting her eyes. 'How could this girl be so cruel to her after what they had shared?' She took out her fan and began moving it rapidly in front of her face. "Its nice to know your true feelings Miss Elphaba." Galinda said sharply. "Come Boq." She said in a stern voice and exited the restaurant.

Elphaba sat back and watched Boq trot off after her carrying her books like a lovesick puppy. She took in a shaky breath. She didn't know what possessed her to speak so harshly. The words just came pouring out of her. She shook her head. Things had been going so good; she always managed to screw things up. Her feelings towards the blond had been changing so fast. She didn't know how to describe them; just the sights of the blond made her light headed and giddy, something she had never felt before and it scared her. She was mad at Galinda for making her feel that way, especially with her father coming in a few days.

She stood from the table planning on going back to class when Nessarose came wheeling in followed close by Nanny. "Oh Elphaba!" She called motioning her over. "Come sit with us for a minute will you please?"

She sighed she hadn't talked to her sister in a few days. Her eyes were drawn to the sparkling shoes on her feet. She felt something rising with in her but she shoved it back and put on a brave face to greet her sister.

"Galinda! Please slow down." Boq called a good ten feet behind her. With his short legs one step of Galinda's equaled two of his.

Galinda came to a stop and leaned against a tree. "Oh Boq! Why does she do this to me!" She cried.

"Don't cry." He said softly gently brushing away the tears. To his surprise she didn't pull away but leaned into his touch.

"I thought…I thought we were becoming…." 'Becoming what?' Galinda thought. 'Friends? Or more than that?' It felt that the world was pressing down on her. The ground began to spin, the stress of the attack on Elphaba and her new found feelings for the green girl combined with the harsh words they just spoke and the extreme tightness of her corset made Galinda fall forward into Boq. Who quickly dropped the books he was holding to catch her.

Not knowing exactly what to do he just held her limp body in his arms gently patting her face trying to revive her. A few minutes later she began to stir. "Elphie?" She whispered groggily.

"No Galinda, its me Boq."

Suddenly she remembered what had just transpired. "Oh Boq." She whispered slowly sitting up. "Your so loyal, its almost cute." She said with a smile.

To Boq she was the most stunning thing he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes were blurry, her hair a mess and with that smile that just took his breath away. "Are you alright Galinda?"

"Oh yes." She said softly. "I just lost my balance there for a minute."

He gently reached out and pushed the hair off her face and their eyes met. Galinda didn't know if it was the act of compassion he was showing her or just how vulnerable she was at the moment but she let him kiss her. It was nice but not like it was with Elphaba, it lacked passion. Only when she felt his tongue at her lips did she pull away staring alarmed into his eyes. Neither saw the green figure watching from a few feet away, nor did they see her shoulders fall and her head dip as she turned running away.

TBC…please review. It inspires me to keep going!


	6. Chapter 6

Again I would like to remind, if you hadn't realized YES THIS IS SLASH! So please if that bothers you don't read or review.

Thank you, to all my loyal reviewers you guys keep me going. I had a really tough time with the chapter and I don't know why. So bear with me, my writing will get better I promise.

And if anyone knows a good place to find Wicked clips please e-mail me. I'm becoming deprived I need to see the show again lol.

Elphaba's legs finally gave out from under her; she collapsed in front of the Suicide Canal. She hated water, the look of it, the sound of it, anything to do with it. That is why she didn't understand why she was laying here on her side watching the waves gently lap at the shore. Her eyes burned with unshed tears at the sight she had just witnessed.

'Well what did you expect?' She asked herself. 'The things you said to her! But still, she had to know that I didn't mean it, didn't she?' She slowly sat up, she was supposed to be in class right now but she knew Galinda would be there, but she couldn't face her. So here she sat, waiting for what she did not know. She began to think about the flyer she had received all those months ago after Dr. Dillamond was 'fired'. It invited her into at group called SAUG, Supporting Animals Under Ground. She was planning on joining until she realized it was based in the Emerald City, surly she couldn't leave Nessa and her studies behind, but now that invitation was sounding more appealing. She closed her eyes and saw Galinda with her lips pressed to Boq's, her arms wrapped around his neck. A single tear burned its way down her face; she had made up her mind.

Galinda lay silently under the pink covers of her bed. She had come in right after her last class and hadn't moved since declaring to Boq she was too depressed to go to dinner with him. It was now almost eight o'clock as she glanced at the door again. Elphaba still had not come in; her worry was beginning to grow. She groaned, SHE was supposed to be the one avoiding the green girl, not the other way around. She was still fuming when she heard the clump of army boots in the hall. The door opened and a very solemn looking girl entered. She didn't lift her eyes to acknowledge the girl lying in bed; she walked straight to the closet and picked up her suitcase.

Galinda watched silently as Elphaba took her clothes off the hangers and folded them neatly into the suitcase. Next she moved to her bed. Her books and writing materials followed and lastly the green bottle that she kept under her pillow. Galinda watched, in a matter of minutes the girl had packed up what little made up her life and was ready to leave. The blond slowly sat up.

Elphaba turned at the rustling of clothes. A pained expression came to her face and she didn't try to hide it. Gently she took off her hat and handed it to a stunned Galinda. She gradually turned and headed for the door.

Galinda sat holding the hat in her lap staring at the figure retreating out of the room. Her thoughts were jumbled, none of this made since. "Elphaba?"

The girl stopped, hand on the knob. Slowly she turned, and looked at the girl completely fully clad in pink. The expression on her face made her heart melt and her eyes sting. She watched her gently get up off the bed and walk towards her; in her hand she was clutching the brim of the hat.

"What's going on?" She asked in a trembling voice. "Where are you going?"

Elphaba looked down at the floor. "I have to go." She said simply.

"But…where, why? Elphie? What's happening?"

"I have to get away from here, from all of this." She said in a hard tone.

"From this? What is this?" Galinda asked growing angry.

"Galinda…I…"

"No Elphaba! Answer me, what are you talking about?" A realization entered her mind. "Is this about what happened this afternoon? Its me isn't it?" She asked letting her anger show. "Am I not smart enough for you, too dumb for you to be seen with?"

Elphaba just stared. 'Where does she get off blaming this on me!' She thought. "No Galinda. Your not dumb, you've proved that today. I'm the dumb one." She laughed, although it ended more like a cackle. "How stupid I was to trust you! To let myself believe that maybe, just maybe you could…that I…" She trailed off, her voice cracking from sudden emotion.

"Elphaba what the hell are you talking about?" Galinda asked getting more confused by the second.

"You were the first person I let get close to me, and by god you'll be the last!" Shaking in anger she threw open the door and took off down the hallway with Galinda on her heels.

Being barefoot and in her evening gown Galinda had a hard time keeping up with Elphaba, but after they got through the gates of Shiz she was able to gain on her. With a half shove/tackle Galinda got her to the ground. "Get off of me!" Elphaba yelled struggling to get the pink fluff ball off of her torso so she could continue running.

"Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is!" Galinda said screaming. Somehow she managed to pin her arms above her head with her hands and straddle her hips in place with her own.

Elphaba's face was twisted with anger. "My problem seems to be with you screwing that Munchkin boy! Now let me up!"

"What?" Galinda asked weakening her grip on Elphaba's writs.

"You heard me!" Elphaba said freeing her arms and was in the process of pushing Galinda off of her lap when she felt a palm make contact with her cheek. She recoiled and stared at her friend in shock as she rubbed her cheek.

"How dare you!" Galinda seethed.

"How dare I what? State the truth?"

"The truth? That is nothing of the truth!"

"The what were you doing kissing him before history class today!"

Galinda stared shocked. "You saw that? That is what this is about!"

"Ahh you seem so surprised." She mocked.

"Elphaba he kissed me! It wasn't what…"

Elphaba cut her off. "Oh yes of course, it is not lady like to kiss someone first is it? Then what the hell were you doing with me!" She cut off by the pain the tears were causing by rolling down her face she didn't even know when she stared to cry she had never been this emotional in her life.

Galinda stared at this girl as if seeing her for the first time, in a way she was. This was something that Elphaba never shared with anyone and that was her vulnerability. The blond slowly dropped to her knees in front of the sobbing girl. All of her anger of the cruel words disappeared and was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of love and under devotion. She gently reached out and wiped away her tears. "Oh Elphie." She whispered.

Elphaba slowly looked up into Galinda's eyes and what she saw there took her breath away. No one in her life had ever looked at her with so much love as Galinda was doing now and it scared her, she let herself be taken into Galinda's arms. Questions were swirling around in her head but right now she succumbed to crying softly in her loves arms.

TBC…please review


	7. Chapter 7 pt 1

So sorry this took so long. Homework is insane and I have like 5 things due Wednesday and haven't started anything. (Insert scream here) I would like to thank all who reviewed! Especially Julie.

The next chapter of this story will be rated 'M' so sadly I have to move it. Those of you who search for it in 'T' please be alert it will now be under 'M'. Part 2 of this chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. Finally a weekend YAY!

Part one of two

Once her sobs were under control Elphaba pulled back from Galinda so she was able to look into her eyes. "Why?" She whispered desperately searching her face for any signs of betrayal.

Galinda looked down briefly before looking up and locking eyes with the girl in front of her. "I don't know. I…I was so mad at you for what you had said and he was being so sweet and then…he just kissed me and I kissed him back." She saw the hurt look pass over Elphaba's features. "No! It wasn't like that. It was sloppy and…and yucky."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at that. "Yucky?"

Galinda nodded. "I'm so sorry Elphaba. I'm so sorry I don't love him I don't even like him. I…" She paused and looked down. "I love you."

Elphaba felt the ice around her heart quickly melting away. She could never stay mad at this girl. "Oh Galinda you're going to be the death of me." She said with a light smile wiping away the tears with her sleeve.

Galinda smiled shyly. "So…I'm forgiven?"

"Oh Galinda, I should be the one that is apologizing! Those things I said to you! I didn't mean them I was just so…so upset. Seeing you sit there with Boq. I was jealous."

"Yeah, you were looking a little green."

It started with a snicker then a giggle and soon Elphaba was full out laughing. She gently collapsed into Galinda who fell backwards with Elphaba landing between her legs. Elphaba's giggles stopped after seeing the position they were in. She looked down to see Galinda's green eyes clouded over with desire. She felt something move with in her. Slowly she lowered her mouth to the blonde's. The kiss was slow and passionate as Galinda slipped her tongue into Elphaba's mouth. She heard her moan. She smiled into the kiss as her hand worked out the braids in Elphaba's hair.

Elphaba couldn't tell which way was up. Her body was on fire. She felt Galinda's nails scrap her scalp and began to lose control. She sat up pulling Galinda with her; never breaking contact with her mouth she began to fumble through unbuttoning Galinda's dress. She pulled her mouth away from her lips and replaced it on her now bare shoulder. The girl in her arms gasped at the combination of the cool night air and the green girl's hot tongue blazing a trail across her collarbone. Elphaba's mouth quickly found the blonds again as her nimble fingers began attempting to undo her corset. After a few unsuccessful tries Elphaba pulled away from Galinda agitated. "How the hell do you get out of this thing?"

Galinda smiled. She turned her back to Elphaba. "Now try."

Elphaba looked down, in the moonlight she could see that what had been tied in a simple bow, was now a rather large knot after all of her fumbling. She began blush.

Galinda sensed her discomfort and looked back. "What is it?"

Elphaba looked down at Galinda's body, her creamy white shoulders shone in the pale moonlight. She watched as her breast went up and down with every labored breath she took. "I'm sorry Glin…I just…I've never…." Elphaba blushed an even brighter green. "You know…."

"And you think I have?"

"Well…you are very…popular." She mumbled.

"Why Miss Elphaba." She slapped Elphaba's arm. "I am shocked. Just because I flirt with boys you think I'm easy?"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "No! No, that's not what I meant at all! It's just… I don't know what I meant."

Galinda smiled. "It's okay."

"No it isn't! I'm so sorry Galinda. God, I can be so stupid sometimes."

"Elphaba! You are the smartest person I know. Don't you ever call your self stupid."

The green girl blushed she looked up at Galinda. "Your so beautiful. I just wish…" She looked away.

"What?" Galinda asked lifting up her face.

"I just wish I could be beautiful for you."

Galinda's mouth fell open. "You are beautiful!"

"Look at me." Elphaba motioned down her body with her hand.

"I am and all as I see is a stunning woman." She gently caressed her cheek. "My beautiful Elphie."

Elphaba's head shot up.

Galinda reached around and loosened her own corset. Her hands gently came up into Elphaba's hair. "My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me."

Elphaba moaned and moved into the contact. "It's always been you Galinda, Always."

Boq had been walking back to his dorm when he saw Galinda and Elphaba run out though the gates of Shiz. Intrigued he followed them. Now hiding behind a rock not even ten feet away he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched as Galinda's corset fell down to her waist and Elphaba's hands came up to her breasts. He heard the blond moan at the touch. His heart was racing. He didn't know whether he was turned on by the display in front of him or disgusted. Galinda was his, not hers he had to stop them. He grabbed a rock near by and threw it as hard as he could. It missed his mark by a mere inch, but it was enough to get their attention.

Galinda pulled back from Elphaba when she felt something wiz by them. "What was that?"

"I don't know." She stood on wobbly legs; the desire was still coursing throughout her veins. Her dark eyes looked into the shadowy woods in the direction in which the rock had come from. "I don't see anything."

Galinda's fear stricken eyes probed the darkness. "Elphie I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Its okay darling." The dark haired girl knelt in front of the blond. "Here. Get dressed." She handed her her dress. It's getting chilly out."

Galinda felt her disappointment rise. "But Elphie!" She whined.

Elphaba leaned in. "I promise we will continue this later. Just get dressed." She pulled away and began looking to the woods again. Something was nagging at her, were they followed? What if someone saw them?

The tone of Elphaba's voice left no room for arguing. Galinda quickly pulled her corset up and slipped on her dress quickly buttoning it. She then reached to her left and picked up the one thing she had carried with her from Shiz. "Ummm…I was hoping you would reconsider wearing this."

Elphaba turned and looked at a now fully dressed Galinda holding out the hat she had given her many months ago. She smiled taking it from the girl and placing it on her head. She put her arm around the shorter girls shoulder and pulled her close and they began to walk.

After a few minutes of silence Galinda looked up at Elphaba. She had been glancing behind her since they had begun moving. "What is it?"

"Nothing… I just have a strange feeling."

A twig snapped behind them Galinda felt Elphaba stiffen. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Elphaba said pausing to look at were the sound had come from.

Galinda felt the fear rising again. "It was probably just a squirrel or something."

"At night?"

"Ummm…lets just keep walking." Galinda said pulling Elphaba by the hand.

For a second Elphaba could have swore she saw something blue retreating back into the woods. After a moment it was gone, Galinda was yanking on her arm hard now and she gave in following her back towards Shiz.

Boq's idea of over powering the two women in front of him was short lived. He tripped over a twig causing it to snap. He saw the girls stop. There was no way he could get to Galinda with Elphaba near. He would wait. She would be his.

TBC…If you want more please review! Part 2 is coming soon.


	8. Chatper 7 pt2

I'm so sorry for the delay schoolwork is killing me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, more to come soon.

Only when the girls were back in their dorm did they relax. Elphaba pushed the chain across the door locking them in. She turned to see Galinda sitting on her bed in a very unladylike position trying to unbuckle her shoes. Without a word Elphaba walked over to her. She placed her hands on the blonde's shaking ones. "Its okay Galinda. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Galinda smiled up at her. "I know, but I want to." She reached up and pulled Elphaba's mouth to hers. The kiss was sweet and full of promises. Galinda slowly pulled back. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"What's wrong with what you have on?"

Galinda laughed. "Elphie! I have to bathe and get into my night clothes."

Elphaba frowned. "But why when I'll just take them…."

"Elphaba Thorp!" Galinda blushed. "A lady always goes to bed dressed. If anything happens later on that requires her to get undressed…well then..."

Elphaba just smiled. "Fine. Go."

Galinda pecked her on the lips. "I'll hurry." She said before bounding off to the bathroom.

Left to her own devises for what she presumed to be a very long time Elphaba unpacked her bags seeing now that she would be staying. As she walked to the closet she saw Galinda's brush laying on her vanity. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and cringed. What the blonde saw in her she would never know. She tentatively picked up the brush and began running it through her tangled hair. She resisted the urge to put it in a braid knowing that Galinda liked it down. She slipped out of her frock and dressed in a simple navy nightgown before lighting the candles by her bedside. Then she waited…and waited finally Elphaba looked up when the bathroom door opened. The vision before her was that of a goddess. Galinda stood before her in an almost see through blue gown her hair hung damp around her shoulders and the look in her eyes made Elphaba shiver. Wordlessly she slipped into bed beside Elphaba and blew out the candles. Her hand came up and slipped easily through her dark hair before pulling Elphaba's mouth to hers.

"You feel so good." She whispered gently pulling at the hem of Elphaba's nightgown.

Elphaba blushed. "So do you." She allowed Galinda to take control. Her gown was removed and she felt hands begin to explore her body. "Ga-Galinda"

Galinda let her mouth wander lower to her chest gently taking in one of her nipples. She felt the body above her arch into her touch. She smiled gently, teasing her before trailing her hand lower. She heard Elphaba gasp as she touched her. Gently she flipped her over removing her own gown before climbing on top of her with aggressiveness no one would ever expect from Galinda. She bit down on Elphaba's pulse point before letting her tongue dart out and cool the sting on the green skin. She kissed the top of Elphaba's chest where the scares were still visable. "Your beautiful." She whispered before meeting the green girls eyes. She moved her body down the girl's and gently spread her legs.

Elphaba stared up at the ceiling and suddenly her body tensed Galinda was doing things to her that she had never felt before. Her eyes darted back and forth before they were clamped shut. She sucked in her breath as a warm blanket of pleasure over came her. "Oh Glinda! Glinda." The green girl cried over and over as her fingers lost themselves in the tangles of blonde, damp hair. Slowly the waves of pleasure began to slow and she felt Galinda came back up and lay on top of her. Their breast pressed together as she began to kiss the green girls neck. With tears in her eyes Elphaba clung to her, it felt as if their bodies were molding into one.

Gently Elphaba reached down between Galinda's legs. Tenderly she slipped her fingers between the blonds swollen lips and pushed. She felt tissue tear and quickly she covered the blonde's mouth with her own to stifle her cry of pain. She pulled back after a moment stilling her hand gently kissed her face. "Are you okay?"

Galinda nodded she opened her eyes and looked down at Elphaba. There was love shining through her dark eyes. Galinda smiled lightly before touching her lips to the green girls.

Elphaba started a gentle rhythm, which Galinda quickly followed. She dug her fingernails into the green skin until she cried out, screaming for Elphaba.

The green girl gently brushed the hair out of the blonde's face and kissed her closed eyelids. "Its okay love." She whispered and held the trembling blonde close.

"I love you." Galinda whispered into Elphaba's neck they held each other close.

Elphaba squeezed her eyes closed tighter. For the first time Elphaba trusted. She trusted the blond in her arms when she said she loved her, she trusted her with her life. Along with that trust came utter devotion, she would do anything for this woman. Elphaba opened her eyes and looked up at the bare ceiling. 'Is this what it feels like to be in love?' She wondered. Before she could ponder further there was a loud knock at the door.

"Elphaba? Miss Galinda? Is everything alright?" The girls were brought out of their after glow by Morrble's knocking.

"Oh crap." Elphaba whispered.

"I heard screaming what's going on?" She banged louder.

"Shit!" Elphaba said pushing a stunned Galinda off of her and grabbing her nightgown and throwing it on. "Everything is fine Madame Galinda was just having a nightmare."

"It sounded more like a cry for help. Open the door Miss Elphaba."

"Get dressed!" Elphaba said in a loud whisper she threw the nightgown at Galinda. The blonde didn't move. "Oh Come on!" She half carried half dragged her to the bathroom throwing the gown in after her and shutting the door. She pulled the covers back on Galinda's bed to make it appear like it had been slept in. She walked to the door and unlocked it. The Head was a sight to be seen. Her hair a mess and no make up, obviously having been woken by their screams of pleasure and she didn't look happy about it.

"Where is she?" The woman asked pushing into the room.

"She's in the bathroom Madame. She is washing her face. She was quite shaken." Elphaba said keeping herself between the woman and the bathroom door.

"Well of course she was." She crossed to the door. "Miss Galinda? Are you alright dear?"

Somehow Galinda found her voice. "Y-Yes Madame. Just a nightmare I-I'll be fine."

"You don't sound fine dear. Maybe I should…."

"No Madame Its fine. Elphaba is here." Galinda said. Her whole body was shaking.

The Head turned to look at the green girl. "Yes, she is isn't she." She yawned. "Alright then…if you are sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I'll stop back in the morning to check on you." As the door was closed behind Morrible she wondered why Galinda was screaming Elphaba's name. 'Maybe I'm hearing things?' She questioned before returning to her chambers.

As soon as the door was locked again Elphaba all but ran to the bathroom. "Glin?" She asked opening the door. The blond was huddling in the far corner of the room by the tub. "Darling what is it?"

"What…What if she would have found out? Elphaba we could be killed for this."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Please Galinda we are just a couple of college girls fooling around. Who is going to want to execute us?" Elphaba met Galinda's eyes and knew she said the wrong thing. "No…that not what I mean."

"So I'm just something for you to fool around with?" Galinda said her eyes welling up with tears.

"No! No Galinda you don't understand." She approached her only to have the blond recoil but Elphaba stood her ground. "I…I trust you Galinda, this is so much more than fooling around. Don't you see that?"

"But you just said…"

"What I said was no one is going to want to put us to death. We are a couple of nobodies."

Galinda's eyes widened her tears quickly dried and she stood up straight. "I'll have you know Miss Elphaba that I am not a nobody. I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplanders and people would be proud to say they put me death."

Elphaba smirked. "Of course they would dear."

"Why you!" Galinda playfully slapped Elphaba on the arm. "How dare you cheer me up when I'm pouting."

Elphaba laughed and pulled the blond close. "Oh Glin, you are so adorable." She gently kissed her mouth.

Galinda pulled back. "How long have we known each other Elphaba? My name is Galinda, not Glinda."

"Well my name is Elphaba not Elphie."

Galinda smiled up at her. "I've never had a nick name before."

"Neither have I." The green girl kissed her again. "I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing you."

"Good." Galinda murmured against the green lips. "Not to ruin the mood but what are we going to do with Horrible Morrible?"

Elphaba sighed and rested her forehead against Galinda's. "I don't know, but I do know you have to be more quite in the bedroom."

Galinda blushed. "You weren't exactly silent either."

"Well at least I wasn't screaming at the top of my lungs 'Yes Elphie! Ohhh Elphaba.'"

The blonde blushed hard. "Stop."

"What? It's the truth." Elphaba looked down. "You know you have this on backwards?"

Galinda looked down at her nightgown also. "Oops."

The green girl smiled. She easily lifted the blond up off of the floor and carried her to her bed. Gently setting her down she removed the nightgown and righted it but not before letting her hands go where they pleased. Elphaba pulled back the covers and climbed in next to Galinda who curled herself around the green girl. "Elphie?"

"Humm?"

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Whatever happens we will always be together."

"Galinda you know I can't promise that."

"Yes you can. I love you Elphaba, and I know you love me too. Promise me." She demanded sitting up on one elbow.

Elphaba turned so that she was looking at her roommate. "I promise you that you will always be my true love, no matter what happens you will always be in my heart forever." She took the blonde's hand and placed it over her heart. "I…I love you Glinda. Always."

Boq was had been sitting at the Peach and Kidneys for over and hour drinking when Ague found him.

"What got you down Master Boq? You look like someone just kicked your puppy."

"Its was awfullll…" He slurred.

"What was?" Ague asked ordering himself a beer.

"Galinda, my Galinda and that Elphaba. Discussing. She is supposssed to love me, not herr."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kissing each other, Galinda of all girls. Goshhh if I hadn't had threw something they would have did it right in the middle of the woods."

Ague's eyes widened. "You mean Galinda and that green chick where making out in the woods."

"Yesss." Boq's eyes began to water. "My Galinda."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Yess…She took off her dress…damn why does she have to be with her?" He wailed.

Ague smiled. 'Miss Galinda, queen of popularity is doing that green seaweed monster. This could be fun.' He thought. He threw some money on the bar. "Thank you Boq, you just made my week, quite possibly my whole year!" He said before leaving the bar.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 8

Ekk it has been a month since I have updated. I'm so so so sorry. I had a play, computer problems, state thespian, (we are going to internationals with our show! Yay!) and homework. This is a really long chapter to make up for it I hope. I do believe I am over halfway done with this story and the end is in sight. Don't worry there are at least 4-5 chapters left. After this I have a few ideas of what I'll do next.

If anyone has Cheno or Idina's last show in Windows Media format please let me know!

Thank you my loyal reviewers it really does help me to write knowing that you are reading and enjoying it.

Galinda awoke and looked down at her friend. Although she didn't know if she could call Elphaba just her friend after what they shared last night. A flush came over her delicate features as she thought back. She remembered the feel of Elphaba's naked skin beneath hers the sound of Elphaba moaning for her…her nails digging in…

"Somebody is flustered." Came a sultry voice. Galinda looked down and met Elphaba's black eyes. She blushed harder.

"You're awake."

"Um-hum." Elphaba murmured before pulling Galinda's mouth to hers for a long good morning kiss. When they finally pulled apart Galinda settled in on Elphie's shoulder.

"How did you sleep?" Galinda asked playing with her raven hair.

"Soundly for the first time in my life."

Galinda smiled she nuzzled her nose into Elphaba's neck breathing in her sent. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." She whispered into the blond curls. "But sadly the day waits."

"Noooo…Elphie we don't have classes today please? Just stay with me."

Elphaba sighed. "I can never refuse you." Her fingers began running themselves through the golden hair and before she knew it she was humming a song softly. She felt the girl in her arms breathing even out to confirm her suspicion Elphaba looked down, yes indeed Galinda was asleep. She smiled sighing 'was this what it felt like to be in love: warm fuzzies all over, and the feeling of utter devotion. Elphaba smiled. She felt wonderful.

Later in the morning Madame Morrible stopped over to make sure that Galinda was indeed all right. She had a book of spells for Elphaba to look over for the beginning of the new semester which was coming up soon. After the head left Galinda asked Elphaba if she could do her hair. Reluctantly she consented and that was how Nessa found them. She wheeled into the room to find her sister sitting on the fluffy pink bed one side of her hair up in curlers the other being combed out by Galinda. "Oh my Oz!" She exclaimed stopping her chair in the doorway. "Galinda what in Oz…how did you get her to let you do her hair!"

"Ohh…I have my ways." Galinda smiled down at the girl as she blushed.

Nessa noticed the smile between the two but did not say anything. She was too excited. "Elphaba! Guess what? Father should be arriving today on the two thirty train! Isn't it wonderful?"

Elphaba stiffened but she couldn't destroy her sister's giddiness. "Yes Nessa that is wonderful I'm sure you have missed him very much."

Nessa saw the hurt in her sister's eyes. "Would you like to come with me and Nanny to the station to meet him? I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't even notice I was there Ness."

"You should go." Galinda said breaking the banner between the two sisters.

Elphaba craned her neck to look at her friend. "What?"

"Go. I'm sure you father misses you."

"She is right Elphaba, please?" Nessa begged. She knew how much her father disliked Elphaba but she didn't want to be there alone waiting for him. She wanted her sister beside her.

Elphaba took a deep breath. "Fine, you better hurry with my hair dear, we can't be late." She said gently touching Galinda's hand to get her attention. The tender gesturer did not go unnoticed by the younger sister.

"I can't wait to meet your father Elphie!"

"You're not coming to the train station with us are you Galinda?" Nessa asked. She liked Galinda; it was because of her that she met Boq, but still a little of Galinda when a long way.

"Well of course I am!" She exclaimed putting the finishing touches on Elphaba's up do. "Now… What should I wear?" She sprung from her bed over to the closet.

Elphaba laughed as she watched Galinda raking through her closet looking of the perfect dress.

"Elphaba?" Nessa asked wheeling further into the room. "Can I talk to you…alone?" She asked quietly motioning with her eyes towards Galinda.

"Yes, of course." Elphaba turned to the blond. "Glin? Nessa and I are going to be down stairs waiting okay?"

"No! Elphie I need you to help me pick out what hat to wear."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Anything will be fine, just hurry."

"But-"

"Hurry." She said grabbing a hold of Nessa's wheel chair and pushing her out the door.

Galinda glared at the door and huffed. "Fine Miss Elphaba, you asked for it." Galinda spun and pulled out her most reveling dress she owned. It was yellow with glitter all over it. The neckline plunged showing a great deal of cleavage and it showed off her toned legs. Smiling at her reflection she slipped into heals and took off down after her friends.

"Can I ask you something?" Nessa asked after they had stopped under a shade tree.

"Sure." Elphaba said taking a seat on the grass next to her sister's chair.

"Is something going on between you and Galinda?"

"What!" Elphaba asked shocked. She saw her sister's expression and quickly lowered her voice. "What would have giving you that idea?"

"I don't know…how about suddenly your best friends. A few weeks ago you couldn't stand her. Now you're together all the time, always holding hands and hugging."

"She was there when I needed her Nessa. She is like a sister to me."

She looked up and saw the hurt expression on the brunette's face. "Nessa you know what I mean."

"No I don't Elphaba. I know I haven't always been the sister you needed but I'm not talking about that. I mean the way you two act… it's almost as if you…like her. And Elphaba if you do…that's…that just wrong, its also illegal."

Elphaba swallowed hard. "It's not like that Nessa."

Before they could go any further Galinda came walking across the lawn. "Oh my! What in Oz is she wearing?" Nessa exclaimed as she saw the blond.

Elphaba's eyes were bugging out of her head. She had never seen that dress before; it clung to Galinda's small frame in all the right places she watched as the muscles in her legs flexed with every step she took. Nessa looked over and saw her sister's expression. "Elphaba, you're drooling."

"What?" She snapped her head to look down at her sister.

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"Hi girls, are we ready?"

"We are just waiting on Nanny." Nessa said.

Elphaba slowly approached Galinda. "I don't think I have ever seen this dress before…is it new?"

"Oh this old thing? No. I just dragged it out of my closet." She smiled at Elphaba's expression before walking up to Nessa adding a little wiggle for Elphaba's benefit.

Finally Nanny came trotting down the sidewalk and they walked the torturous mile to the Shiz train station. Elphaba did her best to avert her eyes from Galinda but it was becoming extremely impossible with every step the blond took. Finally the depot came in view; they didn't have to wait long for the train. Elphaba tore her eyes away from Galinda to search the crowds for her father she turned when she heard the squeal of delight from her sister. That was when she spotted him. He hadn't changed much, still was extremely tall although he was young, maybe in his mid thirties, he was completely balled. He broke into a smile when he saw Nessa, his long stride leading him to her side and scooping her up into his arms. "My precious little girl oh how I have missed you!"

"I missed you too father." Nessa beamed.

He pulled back and smiled at Nanny, his gaze then turned to Elphaba for one long hard moment he stared before moving to Galinda. "Hello miss…"

"Galinda." She replied offering her hand. "Miss Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands of the Uplands of the Glikkus."

Flex's eyebrows shot up, but took her hand and kissed it gently. "A pleasure." He said before turning back to Nessa. "My darling, I brought you a gift." He produced a large box. At the sight of it Nessa squealed with delight. "Open it." He said gently.

Nessa pulled the lid off of the box and peaked inside. She gasped. "Oh father! A jeweled dress!"

Elphaba leaded in straining to see. Her sister pulled the dress out of the box and held it up. It was pale pink with thousands of diamonds stitched on to it, the sunlight hit the stones and radiated off in all directions making them sparkle. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "To match your shoes." He said.

Nessa put the dress back into the box and hugged her father tightly. "Oh father thank you so much!"

"Anything for my little girl." He took the back of her wheel chair and began pushing. "How is everything going for you here at school darling?"

Elphaba took a step to follow when she noticed his suitcase sitting a few feet in front of her. She bent and picked it up stumbling under its weight. "Elphie! You shouldn't carry that! It's much too heavy. Why don't you push Nessa and your father carry it."

Elphaba shot Galinda a glare. "It's fine Galinda. I have it."

Galinda watched the father and daughter chatting happily a good ten feet in front of Elphaba who was struggling to keep up. Her heart constricted. "Elphie! Here, let me help." She said running to catch up with her.

"I have it Galinda!" She snapped before picking up her pace.

Galinda sighed. She fell into step with Nanny. "Is it always like this?" She asked.

"Like what darling?"

"Like that." She said pointing a head of them.

"Ohh… Yes deary. Well…there was one time when he loved her, but then Nessa came and Flex has been ashamed of Elphaba ever since, the poor swampy thing. She says she doesn't need his affection, but she does, you can see it in her eyes."

That night after supper Elphaba announced to her father and sister that she was retiring to her room she slipped away almost completely unnoticed. She opened the door to her room and saw Galinda sitting on her bed attempting to do homework by the fire light. "Oh there you are!" Galinda smiled getting up and wrapping her arms around her. "I missed you."

Elphaba hugged her back as tightly as she could. She nuzzled her face into her neck. "I love you." She whispered. She pulled back and pressed her lips to Galinda's.

Galinda eagerly responded. "Oh, Elphie," she murmured, running her hands through the silky raven hair. The blond wanted nothing more than for their bodies to become one, she wanted to stay like this forever.

The blond pushed Elphaba back onto the bed quickly helping her out of her frock. Lowering her lips to hers and prodded them open with her tongue. Letting her hands wander, as they blazed a trail across her collarbone before letting her fingers trail down to her breast gently playing with it before cupping it in her hand.

Elphaba groaned and pulled the blond closer. Their raw need took over and their movements became more urgent. They took turns exploring the other – caressing, licking, biting, massaging. Whenever their tongues left a trail, the heat from the fire burned it off immediately.

Their breathing became more labored, their skin more feverish. Elphaba couldn't stand it anymore. "Glinda, please, I need you inside me." She groaned.

The blond cradled the green face in her hands. "I love you Elphaba." She whispered staring into her chocolate eyes.

"Please," she begged. Galinda couldn't deny her any longer. She gently pushed into her.

Dark eyes squeezed closed. "Glin," She buried her face into her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin and her hair, burning it into her brain.

Galinda could feel her starting to convulse beneath her. Green hands clutched at her shoulders. Galinda memorized the sound of her voice crying out, before her own orgasm took over and she was unable to think anymore.

Galinda rolled over to the side, pulling Elphaba into her arms. She sighed contentedly. She rubbed her hand on her arm, noticing the goose bumps. "Cold darling?" She whispered.

Elphaba nodded and moved closer to Galinda. She pulled the covers up around them. I fire didn't seem to be keeping the draft out of the room.

Galinda kissed the top of Elphaba's head. "I'm sorry about your father."

"It's fine." Elphaba whispered. She was embarrassed over what happened today. Her father had treated her so rudely in front of Galinda, not that she expected anything different from him, but she was sure that when Galinda's father visited her he would scoop her up into his arms and hug her. "I don't understand why he hates me so much…I mean I do, but yet I don't." She paused. "Look at me? Swampy green skin, I'm sure I embarrass him daily…but-but why can't he love me?" She whispered her voice horse from the on coming tears.

Galinda wasn't sure what to do at first, never before had Elphaba let her guard down so completely. She felt her heart swell; maybe, just maybe she had finally broken down the last wall to Elphaba's heart. She pulled her close and held her while she cried whispering over and over how much she loved her.

Morning came too soon for both girls, the weekend over and a fresh new week of schooling ahead. Both went through their morning routine and parted ways after breakfast only to meet up again for lunch. Galinda sat down at and out door table with her meal. Elphaba seemed to be running late, which was unusual. She looked up when she felt someone next to her, she smiled thinking it was Elphie.

"Hi," Said a deep voice.

She turned to look seeing a tall boy in front of her. "Hi."

"This seat taken?"

"Umm…actually…"

"I'm Ague, and you're the Miss Galinda of the Upper uplands as I have been told." He smiled charmingly taking her hand and kissing it.

Galinda forced a smile, the hair on the back of her next stood up, whether it was from flatter or fear she couldn't determine. Before the conversation could continue Elphaba came skipping across the courtyard clutching a large green envelope in her hand. "Galinda! Oh Glinda darling! Guess what?"

The blond let go of Ague's hand and looked at her friend. She had a smile stretched completely across her face, eyes beaming and face flushing. "What?" She asked excitingly.

"I'm going to meet the Wizard!" She squealed.

"What!" Galinda asked her eyes bulging out of her head. "The Wizard…as in The Wizard of all of Oz!"

"YES! He has heard about my sorcery and wants to meet me. I might be his Grand Viser."

"Oh my OZ! Elphie!" Galinda jumped out of her chair and hugged the green girl.

"Perfect." Ague whispered. He smiled and quietly slipped away.

"How did this happen?" Galinda asked once they were seated.

"Madame Morrible had approached me about possibly meeting him at the end of my years here at Shiz, but now…she said she told him about me and he asked for me now!"

"I'm so happy for you Elphie!" Galinda beamed.

"Be happy for both of us because you are coming too!"

"What?" Galinda asked shocked.

"Well I can't go with out you silly of course you are coming."

"Madame Morrible said I could come?" Galinda asked shocked.

"Umm… not exactly but I'm sure she will let you! Oh Galinda can you believe it, just the two of us together in Emerald City? Won't it be romantic?"

Galinda looked at her friend; she had never seen her…so giddy she guessed was the word. She was practically glowing. As soon as Galinda swallowed her last bit of her sandwich Elphaba was dragging her by the hand to the head mistresses office.

Morrible looked up for the papers in front of her when the two girls entered. "Ohh Miss Elphaba, Miss Galinda, come in come in, what can I do for you?" She asked her voice a sickening sweet.

"Madame Morrible, since I am going to the Emerald City alone I was wondering if it were possible for Miss Galinda to join me." Elphaba said getting right to the point.

The Head looked between the two of them. She observed their stance, arms touching the look in the blonds eyes told her that the rumors she was hearing could possibly be true. "I am sorry Miss Elphaba but the Wizard requested that you come alone."

"Alone? Galinda could stay at the hotel while I..."

"I'm sorry Miss Elphaba but the Wizard's orders were strict, you are to travel alone and meet him at once in the Emerald city. The Wonderful Wizard is a very busy man you see. Its not often he meets with mere school girls."

Elphaba's shoulders slumped slightly. "Yes Madame I understand."

Galinda stepped forward. "But Madame Elphaba will be all alone the entire time I would think it best-"

"Miss Galinda!" The Head paused. "I would think it would be best for Miss Elphaba to have the train ride to think of what she is going to say to the Wizard. She has much to sort out."

Galinda's chin quivered. "Yes Madame." She said softly.

The girls walked quietly back to the doors. The wind picked up and tossed Elphaba's hair she shivered. "Are you cold?" Galinda asked removing her jacket.

"No, keep it."

"Elphaba I'm fine. Here." She pushed the jacket at her watching her reluctantly put it on. It was a bit small but still served its purpose. Galinda reached out and intertwined her fingers in Elphaba's. When the green girl went to protested Galinda shook her head. "I don't care anymore. I'm going to be without you for almost a month so if I want to hold you hand I will."

Elphaba smiled at her as she pulled the jacket closer.

"Don't you have a proper winter dress?" Galinda asked as they neared the hub of the Shiz campus.

"No, In Munchkinland it never gets this cold. I guess I have forgotten there is a winter."

An idea came to Galinda. "Go on up to the room I'll be up soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I have an errand to run. I'll be back soon." Galinda called running up to one of the awaiting taxis and jumped in.

"Well that was odd." Elphaba muttered to herself before entering the lobby of the dormitories.

An hour and a half later Galinda was struggling to open her dorm room while balancing a large box on her knee. Finally she got the door open and stepped inside. Elphaba had a fire blazing, there were candles lit around the room, and the shades drawn the fading sunlight casting a romantic haze around the room. "Elphie?" Galinda called out.

"Finally." Elphaba said emerging from the bathroom. She took the large box out of Galinda's hands and pulled her towards the room she had just left. "I have a surprise for you." She opened the door and the sent of lilac and rose filled Galinda's nostrils. She noticed the bath full of steaming water with petals floating on top; candles lined the edge of the sink burning brightly.

"Elphie! What is all this?" Galinda asked awed by the sight in front of her.

"I never really apologized for what I said to you that day at the coffee house. I'm so sorry about everything I have said that has hurt you. I don't mean to… it's just…sometimes I don't think before I speak."

Galinda's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh Elphie…"

"Shhh…Don't cry." She whispered wiping away her tears.

"How did you do all of this? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Galinda asked searching Elphaba's body with her eyes for any damage.

"No, I was careful, I'm only sorry I can't join you."

"So am I." Galinda whispered. She stepped forward and kissed Elphaba's lips. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Oh come on!" Elphaba said a laugh escaping her throat.

"No I mean it. Just look at this." She said indicating with her hand the bathroom. "I love it, thank you." She hugged Elphaba tightly.

"Where did you go?" Elphaba asked once she had pulled away.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Galinda said rushing out to the bedroom and then back in with the box. "I bought you this…for your trip."

"Galinda… you didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh hush." She said handing the box to her.

Elphaba looked at her questioningly.

"Go on." She insisted.

Cautiously Elphaba knelt to the floor and set the box down before pulling off the lid. She pushed back the tissue paper and gasped. She pulled out the object and held it up to the candle light. It was a dress, black as night with long sleeves and slight hoops underneath its many skirts. When the light hit the dress Elphaba gasped again. The dress began to sparkle. The closer she looked she noticed it was made out of all different kinds of materials, it wasn't just black, it had maroons, blues, browns and greens. "Oh Galinda where on earth did you find this?"

"At a little boutique right out side of town," She watched Elphaba examine it. "You like it?" She asked hopefully.

"Like it! I love it." She pulled the girl to her holding her tightly. "It's the nicest thing anyone has ever given to me…the only thing anyone has ever…"

"Shhh." Galinda gently kissed her lips. "Go try it on while I take my bath."

Elphaba mutely nodded walking in a trace like state out of the bathroom.

Galinda removed her clothes and slowly slipped into the water it did wonders for her tight muscles. She closed her eyes enjoying the perfumes, a few minutes later she heard the door creak open. She looked up and saw Elphaba standing there in her new dress. "Oh Elphie." She whispered. "You look like a goddess."

The green girl blushed and ducked her head. "Stop."

Galinda slowly rose, the water cascading off of her she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. "I know your allergic to water and all…but do you think you could dry my back?" She whispered seductively.

Elphaba felt her throat catch and she felt her hand being taken and being pulled towards her bed. Slowly they made love holding each other tightly and whispering words of love until their eyes could stay open no longer. Perhaps if they had known this would be the last time they would share a bed for a year they would have stayed awake longer.

The act two dress: It's hard to see how awesome the dress is. It is sewn together from hundreds of different fabrics and weighs 25-30 pounds.

TBC… please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Ekk sorry for how long I have been MIA I have been working other stories and much homework. The writing bug bit me and my writers block was lifted. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you my loyal reviewers! You guys do keep me going. And Msglinda if you are reading this…I'm pestering you again. Please write more stories!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't want you to go." Galinda said her voice muffled from being buried in Elphaba's long mane.

"Darling, I'll be back in a few weeks."

"Longer than a few!" Galinda wailed. "It's a week there, a week back and who knows long you'll have to wait for your audience with the Wizard."

"Oh Glin." Elphaba whispered holding the blond closer. "I'll write okay? Even though I'll probably be back before the letter gets here I promise I'll write."

"Every day?"

Elphaba smiled. "Every day," She tipped Galinda's face up to hers so she could kiss her lips. "Take care of your self and remember to study. You need to keep your grades up."

Galinda managed to smile through her tears. "Yes mother."

"I love you Glinda." Elphaba whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." The blond pulled back. "You should go." She whimpered. "You'll miss your train."

Elphaba nodded. "I'll see you in a few weeks." She pressed her mouth to the blonds and then she was gone.

Galinda sank to the floor. She had no idea how she was going to get through the next month.

Elphaba walked down to her sisters room she opened the door. Nessa was sitting in her chair next to her father. "Nessa?"

"Oh Elphaba." She smiled.

"I'm leaving now. I should be home in a few weeks." She said walking over to the girl and embracing her.

"I'm so proud of you Elphaba."

"Thank you." She glanced at her father, his expression was unreadable. "Please watch over Galinda for me. Make sure she doesn't sit in her room the entire time I'm gone."

"Oh Elphaba don't worried. She is Galinda Upland, Queen of popularity she has plenty of friends. She will be fine."

Elphaba nodded. "Right," She paused. "Good bye Nessa." She picked up her suitcase and left the room without a backward glance. As Elphaba walked away from her sister's room she reached into her pocket and fingered the little green bottle that resided there. She turned on her heal and walked back to her dorm. Opening the door she found Galinda lying on her bed.

"Glin?"

"Elphie?" She sat up. "What is it?"

"I wanted to give you this." Elphaba said holding out the bottle.

"Oh Elphaba no, it was your mo…"

"I know… I want you to have it." She pressed it into Galinda's palm. "I'll be back soon." She whispered kissing Galinda who nodded chewing on her bottom lip trying to hold back fresh tears that sprung to her eyes.

"Have a safe trip."

"Oh Galinda how can I leave you when you blubber like this?" Elphaba asked gently wiping away her tears.

"Then don't leave! Catch a later train."

"Glin. You know I can't."

"I know." She whispered, she reached up and pulled Elphaba's mouth to hers. "Hurry home."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elphaba's first night on the coach was a lonely one. She sat alone staring out the window as the dreary land traveled passed her dark eyes. Just when it was becoming almost impossible to see out the windows the carriage pulled to a stop in front of a dingy looking hotel. Elphaba stepped out carrying her single parcel and was handed a room key by the conductor. "Do they have a post here?"

"Have to ask inside miss." He said before turning away.

Elphaba walked into the dingy motel. "Sir," She said getting the attention of the man at the front desk. "Do you have a post here?"

"Yes ma'am we do goes out every morning at ten."

Elphaba smiled and thanked him she had a supper of dry bread and tasteless soup before heading up to her room. She sighed when she saw the sleeping quarters, no bath, no furniture except a weak looking bed with two blankets and a sheet. She set her bag on the bed and opened it searching for her pencil and stationary. She sat and situated herself, chewing on the writing utensil;

My darling Galinda,

Be glad you didn't come dear. The travel is long and bland, food is tasteless and the room, which is where I am writing you from is dirty and drab. You wouldn't fit in here. I have to be up by five tomorrow to board, they don't do role call so it is very easy to be left behind or so I'm told.

I hope you are well and studying. Know, my darling Glinda that I miss you. I'll write tomorrow if the next motel has a post.

All my love,

Elphaba

Green hands folded the paper and placed it in an off white envelop sealing it with her saliva she placed the note on the floor next to her bag to be mailed in the morning. She changed into her night clothes and turned in for the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It took four days for the first letter to reach Galinda's hands. She squealed with delight as ripped it open, eagerly reading the words. "Oh Elphie," She whispered pressing the letter to her chest.

"And what you so happy this morning Miss Galinda," Ague asked sliding up to her.

"Oh nothing," She said trying to wipe the smile from her face. "Was there something you needed?"

"Well…need no, want yes." He smiled his eyes glittering. "Tonight is the first showing of 'A Romance' its only going to be in town for a week and I wondered if you would accompany me to the show." He asked.

Galinda blushed. "Why that is so kind of you, but I-I don't think so." She knew of the show it was the buzz of the school oh how she wanted to go but she had wanted to see the show with Elphaba.

He mocked pain gripping his chest. "Miss Galinda! Oh the pain."

She rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself.

Ague righted himself. "Please? I'll be a perfect gentleman, pick you up and walk you to your door." He said pouting a bit.

The blond scuffed her foot against the pavement; she really did want to see the show. "Well…'

"Yes…"

"You win." She said smiling.

He smiled back. "So I'll be picking you up around eight?"

"Sounds perfect," The blond said before trotting off to her dorm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Five days and there was an end in sight, well sort of. Three more days and she would be in the emerald city. Elphaba had kept herself busy thinking about what to write Galinda but with all the thought she put into writing, not much got onto paper. She didn't feel safe writing the things she was thinking down on the paper in the carriage, too many prying eyes. She waited till she was in the safety of her room to write but by then she was so exhausted she didn't get much on paper, just about her days travels and telling the blond about the growing ache she felt each day they were apart.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wearing her new snow white gown Galinda was a site for all to see when she walked into the theater on Ague's arm. She had reminded him repeatedly on the way over in his private carriage that this was not, in anyway a date. Just two friends going to see a show together, he of course agreed readily.

After some small talk the theater darkened and the show began. Galinda found herself being sucked in to the world before her. An unrequited love satisfied only for a few days before the lovers were ripped apart for years only to have the man see the woman on a train. Demanding it to stop he ran for his love but falling short of only a block dropping dead before he could reach her. She sobbed at the end wished Elphaba was there to hold her.

Ague was quite on the walk to his carriage parked on the curb. He helped Galinda in nodding to the driver. Her held her kindly to his side and comforted her. It was a good ten minutes before Galinda realizing that they were not heading back to Shiz. She sat up and sniffled. "What? Where are we going?"

Quick as lighting he had the blonds hand's tied with at thick rope. The Gillikin girl screamed. "Shut up!" He said tightening the ties.

"What are you doing!" She asked her eyes wide with fear.

He leaned in close his breath hot on her ear. "I know what you do with that green girl disgusting fuck that she is." He breathed heavily. "You know what they do to girls that do it with other girls?" He pulled back and looked at her as if expecting an answer. "They torture them," He smiled. "But lucky for you I'm a nice guy, I'm going to show you what its like to be with a man, straighten you out a bit." He said pressing his mouth to hers.

Galinda tried to push him off but he was too strong. "Please, no…stop!" She cried.

"Oh shut up! You talk too much." He said hitting her hard against the face.

Galinda saw stars dance in front of her eyes, her teeth rattled in her head and she was forced to lay still. She felt her new beautiful dress get torn away and this seemed to rouse her. "No." She said again her finger nails digging into the soft flesh of his chest. He yelped in pain but this seemed only anger him more. He grabbed her shoulders squeezing so hard Galinda could feel her own pulse in her arms.

"Your mine now, you think that swamp creature loves you?" He scuffed undoing his pants. "She can't get it from anyone else so she turns to you. Dear sweet miss popular. And you fall for it." He entered her and Galinda screamed so loud that her voice broke.

For the next five minutes Galinda endured the most painful moments of her life. She stared wide eyed at the blur of black forest passing in the window above her, the night was cold but she was sweating, why she didn't know. Suddenly he stilled and moaned. He pulled out and roughly kissed her. "Like that huh?" He asked smiling.

"Bastard," She muttered half crying her voice was horse and the blood coming from her nose was making her hard to speak.

"Ohhh you like it rough huh baby?" He asked advancing on her again.

Galinda coward, "Please no."

"Awwh what's wrong? Did that green thing make it nice and rough for you?" He asked touching her breast. "You'll forget her after tonight baby. I'll make you forget all about her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She guessed it was about two in the morning when she awoke, confused as to where she was. Looking around the bare walls and the stale smell entering her nostrils she realized where she was at. Sighing she laid back but something was bothering her. Standing Elphaba moved towards the window. She suddenly felt very cold and began to shake violently, confused Elphaba retreated back to the bed. Still she couldn't stop shaking and swiftly tears sprang to her eyes. Her heart constricted something was wrong, very wrong. She sat up and lit a candle with a shaking hand she began to write to Galinda.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Delirious and distraught was what Galinda was feeling as she struggled up the steps to her room. How she got to Shiz she couldn't' for the life of her remember. Opening the door she locked it tightly behind her and staggered to the bathroom she emptied her stomach into the bowl and pulled herself up by the sink. She gazed at her reflection, blood was flowing from her nose and caked in her hair, her left eye blackened. She glanced down at her beautiful dress but now it was torn and blood covered. Slowly slipping out of it she stepped into the shower and scrubbed feverishly at her skin trying to rid all of the feeling of him on her skin. She gasped in pain when she ran her hand across her breast. Looking down she saw why, it was red turning purple and was quite swollen. She sighed and let a few tears trickle down her face mixing with the water.

When the water was finally running cold she stepped out and toweled herself dry. Stepping out into the main room she gazed at herself naked in front of the large full length mirror. Her face turned up in disgust it seemed the shower had only made things worse. She flashed back to what Ague had said. "She won't want you now, you've been touched by a man, and experienced what a good time is really like."

"He's right," She said out loud to know one. "She can't love you like this, who would want to."

'You have to go.' A voice said.

"Yes," She said aloud once again. "I must go." In an hour Galinda had three suitcases neatly packed. The rest she would send for. She stood at the door and her gaze fell on Elphaba's bed the green bottle sitting were she had left it. Walking over she picked it up. "Oh Elphie," She squeaked.


End file.
